starmaid_productions_mangasfandomcom-20200215-history
R.A.Z.E !
R.A.Z.E! Abbreviation (Retinal.Acupunture.Zeal.Enhancer) is an American manga that was created in October of 2012 and currently with Starmaid's action manga brand Manga Central Center Slash. PLOT: R.A.Z.E. takes place in the city of Tokyo, Japan and the United States of America.Every one or two years, over 50+ gangs representing their country or city compete in an annual tournament to determine the top gang in the world. In almost every human being throughout the world there is R.A.Z.E matter. R.A.Z.E matter is physical and mental energy,it contributes high levels of adrenaline and strength to one's mind.There are many different forms of R.A.Z.E. a human can have. There are element based R.A.Z.E. that not only strengthen the use of the specific element, it also lets the bearer control the element freely with no limitations.Special atom matter is needed to use elemental R.A.Z.E. and without it one's body can rip apart from the brute force it has on the core in the human body. Characters from R.A.Z.E ! Protagonists- Z-Enforcer gang Chad Narasaki- The 12-year-old main protagonist of the series,he's a calm,mellow,and positive 7th grader born in Tokyo,Japan. Chad and his best friend Nellie Fujioka join the Z enforcer gang to deliever peace and order to the earth. Nellie Fujioka- a 13-year-old tom boy, is the second main protagonist of the series,she is Chad Narasaki's childhood friend,she deeply cares for chad and is often angered whenever he's hurt.Her R.A.Z.E abilities specialize in hyperactive sonic teleportation.Nellie appears to have an obvious crush on Blake Tsukyzo,though he is unaware of this. Plaxico Kentaro- is a 15-year-old tough,street brawler.He's currently the Z enforcers' top gang member in close combat. Bailey Chavez-is a foreign exchange student from Long Island,California,she's a 12-year-old specialist in mind tricks and telekinesis.She appears to have a deep liking toward Chad. Blake Tsukyzo-is a 17-year-old member of the Z enforcer gang,his job is to recruit new members every two weeks (according to him). Blake has a younger sister by the name of Jade Finnigan. Jade Finnigan-is a 15-year-old member of the Z enforcer gang,she goes by her and Blake's mother's maiden name due to her hatred towards their father. Zeke Arnie- is a 9-year-old foreign exchange student, born in Brooklyn,New York,this kid is a natural fighter and will do anything to get his hands dirty. Hisa Hitachiin- is a 17-year-old captain of squad C,representing the Z-enforcer gang. Bachiko Hitachiin- is a 7-year-old leader of the Z-enforcer gang's B squad she is the baby sister of Hisa,much like her,Bachiko is tough,patient,and mature for her age.Unlike her sister who was born in Tokyo,she was born in America, growing up in Miami,Florida and New York City.Bachiko has a passion for music and is a fantastic singer,which is one of her abilities in battle,she controls Oogoe the sound R.A.Z.E spirit. K.U.S.H gang Zeyn Pollard- is a 11-year-old member of the Kush gang in Chicago,Illinois.She's a specialist in close combat,she sees Plaxico as her idol. Mario Howard- is a 19-year-old member of the K.U.S.H gang,he's a guns expert much like A.T, he can transform his pistols into dual cannons that connect to his arms.He is the legal guardian of Zeyn,but sees her more like a little sister than a daughter. Taichi Shou- is a 16-year-old member of the K.U.S.H gang,he specializes in flying techniques. Antagonists K.T.M/ Blood Knife gang A.T.- is a 27-year-old leader of the current top gang in the world it is named K.T.M,he is a devious,cold-blooded killer and will stop at nothing for his gang to retain their title as top gang.A.T is a guns expert,his ability can allow him to create portals and select any gun,grenade,bazooka,sword,or any other weapon of his choosing from any dimension. Kiwdo- is the 26-year-old general of the K.T.M,he has a weird,feminine,unorthodoxed personality but is a tough pyschopath in many,many ways.He specializes in all elements in R.A.Z.E. D.J Deaf- is an elite member of the notorious Blood Knife gang,he believes that Japan and America would be a better place if the Z enforcer gang were disbanded. Sabi Tetra- is a 21-year-old member of the K.T.M gang,she's an expert in sensing R.A.Z.E energy and has a few eye abilities. She has a close friendship with Kiwdo and A.T,her knowing them when she was an infant. Jared Ford-is a 29-year-old member of the Blood Knife gang,he specializes in creating illusions. Jasper Tatsu- is a 17-year-old member of the Bood Knife gang.He has a weird obsession with mushrooms. Dianne Tiaga- is the eldest of the Blood Knife gang middle class council at 29.She uses foating orbs as a self-defense. Brookville gang Bono Suoh- is the 35-year-old boss of the Brookeville gang,much like A.T,he believes in making it to the top and will kill anyone who stands in his way,not even his gang's rivals,the Z-enforcer gang. Edward Clair- is a 19-year-old member of the Brookeville gang who is second in command. Navi Ochco- is a 16-year-old member of the Brookeville gang,she stands third in command. Planton Murray- is the youngest of the Brookeville gang council at 15,he's also a member of Brookville's special black-ops squad. Nino Sandoval- is a 21-year-old member of the brookeville gang,and the leader of it's team A. He has a twin sister in the gang as well,her name: Nina Sandoval. Nina Sandoval- is a member of the Brookville gang and the twin sister of Nino Sandoval. Hell Road gang Tsubasa Yasu-is a member of the Hell Road gang. He is a specialist in elasticity. The Gamma gang The Beta gang The Alpha gang The Mono-Ridge Mafia R.A.Z.E Animal Seals Cordinon Suzuki- is the 9th Leopard seal,and is currently hosted by Bailey Chavez,he is shown to have a deep fondness for Bailey and informs her about anything that happens around the globe,